A Lover's Embrace
by xxYuffiexx
Summary: Reno can't forget her even now after two years. How will he feel to seeing her again? Does she still love him?


This is my first try, so constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames hurt my feelings, but if it is that bad, go ahead.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7, if I did...ho ho ho...) But I do own a few of the created characters!

* * *

This night of supposed passion wasn't as alluring to Reno like he thought it would. Another "wild" night. Yet after everything he did, every woman he fucked...he always thought of her afterwards.

It had been two years since he had last talked to her, and he just couldn't let her go like he thought he could. Since she had left, his life became a listless pattern. A never ending cycle that he just couldn't break free of. He had realized not too long after it all ended that she was the only thing he felt like living, hell even dying for.

Reno sighed again. He heard his companion rustle in the bed beside him. He turned his body to face her, his nightly number 2 of about 3 weeks now, and watched her sleep. She was quite beautiful..but he knew that she was only temporary. Every woman didn't seem right to him. They all never did. He only needed her.

Reno attempted to drag himself out of bed when his companion's hand stopped him. He rolled his eyes and turned toward her again.

"What do you want?"

"Reno,why is it that every time you have sex with me..you never truly look at me?"

He felt no answer was needed. He climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. He stopped at the door and put his hand on the frame. Without even looking at her, he spoke to her for what he deemed the last time of the day.

"It's about time you got out of bed. I'm going to take a shower, I hope to be alone when I come out."

She watched him go into the bathroom and heard his shower. With her eyes downcast, she got up and started to dress. She never realized the slow, wet tears trailed down her porcelain cheeks.

* * *

"Reno! Get your ass in gear!"

Elena had decided to yell at him for the umpteenth time today. Reno leaned back in his chair and propped his legs up on his desk. He wore a Cheshire grin, though he knew Elena could look through him easily. He had to put up a front, he hated feeling weak. He never wanted to feel that way again.

"-And you don't really even take care or yourself...Reno are you even listening to me?"

He waved a hand.

"Yeah, yeah, don't take care of myself, I heard ya."

Elena looked down at him. His face may have worn a smile, but his eyes did not. She knew how much he missed her, though he didn't ever say anything about it.

"...She is going to be inaugurated in a couple of months..why don't you go talk to her before hand? You still can't be mad, can you?" Elena said with a soft tone. Reno's Cheshire grin disappeared immediately. He slammed his hand against the desk, causing Elena to jump slightly.

"I don't recall this being your business. I've moved on. She is gone now..nothing is going to bring to her back!"

Reno stood abruptly and made his way to the door before he was stopped by Elena with a strong hold on his arm.

"You speak as if she was dead Reno! You could've stopped her! You should've went after her! Nothing is over unless you just want to give up! Reno I believe-"

"Elena, I appreciate your concern. She MADE her decision when I gave her the choice, she LEFT me when I told her I would give up everything, and she left without a care in the world how I felt! Why should I chase her?!"

Elena released him immediately. She knew Reno had a point, but she also knew that Reno couldn't live without her. Reno had been empty like this ever since she left. He needed her. And from what Elena gathered, she needed him as well.

Elena tried once again, " You may say you've moved on, but you don't act like it. You may try to be like your old self and sleep with countless amounts of women, but I know you just aren't in to it."

"What makes you so-"

"Your eyes say it all Reno. Your eyes say it all. Take a vacation, make a trip to Wutai and say hello at least. I know you want to see her."

Reno was quiet. Elena was right.

"...Fine." Reno grumbled. Elena hugged him ecstatically. She laughed in triumph.

"HA! I knew it would go my way!" She bragged. Reno just rolled his eyes and attempted to make his way out the door again when he heard voices on the other side. He stopped and decided to listen to the conversation. He propped his ear against the door. Elena wondered what he was listening to, so she joined him as well.

"Reno, move your fat ass," Elena whispered. "How can I when there is already another fat ass right next to me!" Reno whispered back playfully. Elena gave a good wack on the head for that one. "What the hell Elena?" Reno asked painfully while clutching his precious head.

"Being pregnant does NOT mean I have a fat ass!" Elena yelled angrily. Reno threw a hand in her face. "Yeah , yeah, no fat ass, pregnant. Got'cha. Now shut the hell up so I can hear what's going on!" Reno whispered harshly. "Whatever.."Elena mumbled and once again joined Reno at the door.

"...It's been a while since I've seen him, how is he doing?"

That sounded a lot like her.

_Could this be a dream?_

"He is doing about the same, though he would never admit it."

That's good ol' Rufus. Bastard.

He decided to make this his time for an entrance, he opened the door and was shocked to what he saw. She was mildly surprised to see him behind the door, but she still flashed him a pearly smile. She had grown more curves since he last saw her, and it looked like she went up a cup size. She looked even more beautiful that before. She turned toward him and stuck out her hand.

"Nice to see you again, Reno."

He took her hand and shook it.

"...Yuffie."

* * *

Alright end of chapter one. I don't know how long I'm going to make this, but we'll see as we go on. Please give me reviews, once again constructive criticism is okay and flames may hurt my feelings but if I really need to get one go ahead.

See you in chapter two.


End file.
